


First Impressions

by anonymousEDward



Series: Laserbox Impressions [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Coming In Pants, Frottage, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousEDward/pseuds/anonymousEDward
Summary: First impressions matter.
Relationships: Lad Boxman/Laserblast, Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous
Series: Laserbox Impressions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595665
Comments: 28
Kudos: 112





	First Impressions

Their first meeting started off inauspiciously enough.

"You're pretty cute," the goat adjacent said, putting one hairy arm on the bar, too close to Laser's drink for comfort.

"Yup," he said, easing the glass away before it could spill. "I'm fucking adorable. Now beat it."

The goat man let out a loud bleat of laughter, toying with his goatee. "Haa haa! And funny too!"

Laser kept his face blank, staring into his drink. He wanted another sucker, but he'd already gone through half a pack today.

"Excuse me," a new voice said, faux-sweet, almost oily. "But do you think you could _move_ your furry butt out of the way? _Some_ of us are trying to order drinks…"

He could hear the goat man stomp his hooves, turning away. "Why don't you mind your own Cob daaamn business!" he snapped.

Laserblast decided to finish his Curly Temple before a fight broke out.

"I'm saying _move_!"

"And _I'm_ saying a little birdy like you's gonna have to _make me!_ "

Laserblast angled the curly straw to get the last bit of soda at the bottom of the glass.

"Oh, well if that's all…"

There was a loud thud. Laser couldn't resist the urge to take a peek. The goat adjacent was on the floor, slightly singed like he'd been electrocuted. A short, round man with green hair and a robotic eye hopped up onto the newly vacated stool. The previously busy bar became less so as several patrons got up, giving the short man a wide berth.

"Could I get a cider, please?" the man said, seemingly oblivious to the unconscious goat man at his feet. He waved a few technos with one clawed hand. He had to be some sort of bird adjacent, at least partially. Maybe one of his parents or grandparents. Laser supposed it wasn't any of his business, but he was curious. One bird arm, one robotic eye, metal plating over a good portion of his head… He was intriguing.

The bartender took the technos gingerly, quickly handing back his change and depositing the requested cider in front of him with a shaking tentacle, before darting to the far end of the bar to polish the already clean glasses.

"Of course, _now_ everybody leaves," the short man muttered to himself, looking down the bar at all the empty stools. He hopped down, landing on the unconscious man's stomach with a chuckle.

"Leaving already?" It took Laserblast a moment to recognize his own voice.

"Um." The man hesitated, looking up at him with those mismatched eyes. "Well, I was going to give you some space, since, heh, all those seats opened up…"

"It's fine," Laserblast said. "I don't mind."

The bird adjacent smiled, almost shy. His teeth were large and surprisingly sharp – Laser found himself wondering if the man had any shark adjacents in his family.

"Well, if you're sure…" The man hopped up again, somehow managing not to spill even a drop of his cider.

"Can I get a refill?" Laserblast asked, waving at the bartender. He watched the bartender's eyes dart between the man next to him and the technos in Laser's hand.

"Are you going to serve him or what?" the short man snapped.

The bartender quickly began preparing another Curly Temple.

Laserblast let out a faint chuckle. "You're a handy guy to have around."

"Heh." The green-haired man grinned down at his cider. It was adorable.

"I'm Laser," Laserblast said, before he could think better of it. He held out a hand.

"Lad Boxman!" the other man returned, shaking his hand with his flesh palm. It was warm and slightly rough. A working man's hands, Laser thought. "You can call me Boxman, though. I'm thinking of changing it. Not exactly just a lad anymore!"

He did look a little young – probably 21-25, as compared to Laser's low 26-30 (he'd just hit the range last year, after all).

"Alright… Boxy." Laserblast smirked. It was odd. He'd had a shitty week. He'd lost his powers, he was sidelined, things had fallen apart with Sparks (it had been an amicable breakup, but _still_ …) Cob, all he'd wanted was time to be alone, anonymous among civilians, to lick his wounds – metaphorically speaking, of course.

And yet.

Boxman stared into his apple cider, cheeks flushing an enticing shade of pink. "Eheh, a nickname? I mean, I guess I, ah, I don't mind…"

The bartender placed his Curly Temple in front of him, taking Laser's technos with amusing haste before fleeing to the far end of the bar once more. Laserblast sipped through the curly straw, smirking when he saw Boxman watching him. Boxy looked away quickly, his snaggletooth digging into his lip as he blushed.

Laserblast felt powerful. The unconscious goat man was lying on the floor between them, felled by Boxman, and yet Boxman was the one yielding to him, blushing and stuttering.

And he was interesting. Intriguing, even. A mix of odd features, jumbled together chimerically. A wide ass, soft stomach, and almost buxom chest somehow coexisted with a mouth full of sharp teeth, a metal plated skull, actual talons on one hand. He'd knocked out a man three times his own height (and oh how Laser wished he had looked up to see it) yet seemed totally nonchalant about the whole thing. All it had taken to fluster the man was a look, a nickname…

Cob, he was pretty cute, actually.

"So why are you here, Boxy?" Laserblast purred. He wasn't usually the type for rebounds, but might as well go for it. What the hell else did he have to lose? "Nursing a broken heart? Drowning your sorrows?"

"I probably would have gone for something more alcoholic if I'd wanted to do that," Boxman said, waving his avian arm. He sipped his cider, making a pleased face at the taste. "I, heh, I own a factory. It's small, but I built it myself – with the help of my friend, Mr. Logic – and we finally got the latest manufacturing line working at the speed I wanted it to. I'm letting myself have a night off as a reward!" Boxman beamed when he finished, the light from the bar glinting off of his sharp teeth. It did nothing to detract from his sunny expression. Laserblast found himself smiling just a bit in response.

"Good on you, Boxy," he said. He was surprised at how sincere the words were, even as he said them.

"Heh, thanks!" Boxman rubbed at the back of his neck. "What, uh… what brings you here?"

Laserblast kept his expression carefully neutral. He meant to tell Boxman to mind his own business, but what came out was-

"I had a shitty week, that's all. Just needed to get away for a while."

"Oh…" Boxman almost visibly deflated. "Do you… erm… Do you want to. Talk about it?" It was pretty obvious that this was not his typical behavior, but he did seem sincere.

"I'd rather not, actually," Laserblast admitted. "Tell me about your factory? What do you make?"

Boxman perked up. "Oh, you know… robots. Mostly junkfish, at the moment, but I have some other things planned once I get some investors on board…"

"Junkfish, huh?" The name sounded vaguely familiar. "I'm more of a bio guy myself, so I'm afraid it doesn't ring a bell."

"Bio? As in biology?" Boxman's eyes shone. "I've been playing around with AI recently, eheh, and there's a bit more crossover than I would have expected."

Laserblast smiled, leaning forward to rest his chin on his fist. "Well, I specialize more in gene splicing, but… I do know a thing or two about brains and their development. Do you want to get out of here and… talk more?"

Boxman smiled, hopping down and holding out a hand. "Absolutely!"

They ended up wandering Neo Riot City for hours, just talking. About intelligence, development, evolution, robotics… Anything and everything. It was utterly delightful. His team was smart, of course, but they didn't really share his interests. Rippy Roo had a good mind for physics, which was interesting, if a little abstract. Dr. Greyman was very into philosophy which was less exciting. And of course, Sparks was full of almost encyclopedic knowledge about villains and fighting techniques, but…

It wasn't _this_. Wandering in the dark, discussing neurons and wires. He wasn't Laserblast talking hero to hero, he was just a guy, talking to another. No lectures on animal testing, no gentle redirects when the topics got 'too dark'…

They didn't part ways until 3 AM. With Boxman's number now in his phone and tentative plans to meet same time next week, Laserblast turned his feet back towards POINT.

Despite the darkness around him, the future looked bright.

At their second meeting… well, there wasn't much discussion about science.

The alley smelled like old cardboard and rust, but that was unimportant, at least compared to Boxman's fingers in his hair, and Laserblast's own digging into those soft, round hips. Laser pressed him against the cold brick, slotting his lips against Boxman's own. The kiss was graceless and hungry like it hadn't been since he was a hormone-riddled teenager, but at least he wasn't alone in his desperation. Boxman moaned at the first touch of his mouth – Laserblast could feel it vibrating against his lips.

"Cob, Boxy, I've wanted to do this since last week," Laserblast muttered, before ripping off his gloves with his teeth. He hitched Boxman's shirt up, untucking it from his pants so that he could squeeze that round stomach, cup those soft pecs, feel the dense muscle beneath that deceptive padding.

"Why didn't you?" Boxman said, baring those sharp teeth in a smile.

Laserblast smiled back – a real smile, not his family friendly hero-smile – and leaned in. "I wanted to make sure you'd come back," he purred, before giving into temptation and kissing him once more. He felt Boxman's sharp teeth nip at his lip and let out a pleased hum of his own. He pinched a nipple in retaliation, using Boxman's gasp to his advantage, licking his way inside that generous mouth.

Laserblast curled his tongue against Boxman's own, trying to coax it back into his own mouth. Boxman responded eagerly, his wide tongue plundering Laser's mouth greedily. Laserblast sucked on it, rolling his hips up instinctively as Boxman moaned.

The pec in his hand was soft, but the nipple was hard and only getting harder as Laser kneaded the soft flesh, teasing the nub with his thumb.

"What's- heh- what's with you and my chest?" Boxman asked when they finally parted for air. His talons flexed gently against Laser's bicep.

"Soft," Laserblast said circling his nipple with his thumb. "Ideally, I'd have my other hand down your pants so I could cop a feel of that gorgeous ass of yours, but I'm a little worried about dropping you."

Boxman blushed, visible even in the dim light of the alley.

"That, uh," Boxman hesitated, mouthing the word 'gorgeous?' under his breath with a shy sort of happiness that made Laserblast want to shower him in compliments just to keep that expression on his face.

"That can, err... be arranged. If you like?" Boxman offered, the fingers in Laserblast's hair migrating down to his neck.

"Yeah, Boxy. I'd like that." Laserblast couldn't stop the grin from spreading if he'd tried. It wasn't the cocky-but-heroic one he wore into battle, but the real one – the one that got him labeled the creepy guy in hero academy, the one that prompted Dr. Greyman to pull him aside on his first day with the previously duo-now-trio hero group POINT and gently suggest that maybe he should go for a more brooding look.

But Boxman didn't flinch. He met his gaze evenly with a wicked grin of his own as he slowly, deliberately undid his belt buckle. Laserblast was practically salivating by the time he eased down his zipper, the top of his briefs visible between his flies. He was sorely tempted to slide his hand down the front and feel the bulge that must be growing there, when Boxman leaned forward, resting his cheek against Laserblast's chest.

That settled it – the opportunity was too perfect.

Laserblast slid his hand down Boxman's briefs and _squeezed_. Cob, he couldn't even hold the whole cheek in his hand. Laserblast's cock throbbed at the thought - he'd always preferred partners with more meat on their bones, so to speak.

He felt Boxman's arms loop around his neck as he straightened himself up. Laser released his hold on Boxman's chest so that hand could join the other on Boxman's ass.

"Should've known this was all a plot to get into my pants," Boxman said, grinning nervously.

Laserblast kissed him before Boxman could make any more terrible puns at him. He squeezed the round ass finally in his grip, pressing Boxman back against the wall. He could feel the bulge of Boxman's cock where it was pressed against his abs.

"Mm, hard already?" Laserblast murmured, hitching Boxman up so he start marking up his neck to his satisfaction.

"Wha- I- I mean-"

Laserblast had been aiming for playful teasing, but apparently he'd hit a nerve.

"Don't worry, Boxy," he breathed against Boxman's neck, just to enjoy the way he shivered. Laserblast allowed him to slide down an inch or two so that he could roll his hips against Boxman's own. "I'm hard too."

"Oh," Boxman said, eyes wide. Laserblast rubbed against him and Boxman's human eye drifted nearly shut. "Ohhh…"

Laserblast was tempted to haul him up and kiss him again, but the friction felt too Cob damn amazing to stop. He dug his fingers into Boxman's ass, pressing him harder into the dirty brick as rubbed their cocks together, clothed as they were.

"L-Laser… Ah! Oh… oh, that's…" Boxman covered his mouth with his human hand, clutching at Laserblast's tank top with his avian one.

"Come on, Boxy," Laserblast purred, rubbing at Boxman's green fringe with his nose. "No one's out at this hour… Fuck, Box, make all the noise you want." Laserblast licked his lips, admiring Boxman's flushed, almost dazed expression, from his glazed eyes to his bitten-red lips, down to the wet spot on Boxman's underwear where it was molded to the tip of his cock.

Boxman pulled his hand away reluctantly when it became clear that Laser wasn't budging, grabbing Laserblast's arm like he needed something to hold onto.

Laserblast rolled his hips up against Boxman's own, smiling when he let out a breathy moan.

"Mm, yeah… That's good, Box. Cob, you sound so sexy."

"Laser-"

Laserblast sped up his pace, watching entranced as Boxman began to fall apart – first in gasps and whispers, then louder.

Boxman used his grip on Laser's arm and shirt as leverage to grind against him. He could feel those surprisingly muscular glutes flex with Boxman's every movement.

"Fuh… fuck… Laser, I-" Boxman cut himself off with a gasp, his hand tightening on Laser's arm.

"That's right, Boxy," Laserblast said, moving faster. He could feel Boxman's legs squeezing around his hips.

"Laser, I'm cuh- close…"

"So fucking hot," Laserblast said, licking his lips, his eyes riveted on Boxman's face, darting between that gasping mouth, that human eye glazed with pleasure, the gleam of metal in the dim light, the glowing red eye, the flushed cheeks…

"Close! Going to- to-!"

"That's right," Laserblast said, staving off his own orgasm by sheer force of will. "Go on. Fucking come, I wanna see it, Boxy!"

"Las- AH!" Boxman's face contorted in pleasure, his human fingers digging into Laser's arm hard enough to bruise (Cob, he hoped so…). From the sound of tearing fabric, his talons had ripped Laser's shirt, but watching Boxman come apart in front of him made it more than worth it. He held out long enough for Boxman to go limp, slumping back against the wall of the alley as he caught his breath.

"S-sorrey, Boxy," Laserblast gritted out, feverishly thrusting against him, his cock so hard that it hurt. "I need to-"

Boxman yanked him forward by the ruins of his shirt, thrusting his broad tongue into Laser's mouth, still clumsy in the aftermath of his orgasm.

Laserblast didn't last long after that, coming with a snarled cry of "Box!" against his lips. He managed to stay on his feet for a couple minutes before staggering backward to sit on an overturned trashcan.

"H… holy shit…" Boxman wheezed.

Laserblast was startled into laughter.

It wasn't the most dignified trip back to POINT, riding in on a taxi at 2 AM while trying not to think of the come drying in his boxers, but it was worth it.

He couldn't wait for next week.

Their third meeting came only two days later.

Boxman – _Lad Boxman_ , level -7 villain – laughed maniacally from atop his flying desk.

"Listen," Boxman cooed, deftly piloting his desk out of the way so that Foxtail flew face-first into a warehouse full of pillows. "I may be relatively _new_ to the area, but if this is the infamous POINT I've heard so much about, well…" Boxman grinned, his teeth sharp. "Let's just say I'm… a little. _Disappointed._ " The way his voice dropped to a low, dangerous register sent tingles down Laserblast's spine.

He _wished_ it was fear, rather than its opposite.

"Laserblast, come on!" Sparks snapped.

Laser couldn't quite bring himself to fire. Boxman would probably be fine, falling from that height, but…

"I think it's time to go on the offensive!" Boxman cried, pressing a few buttons. Laserblast swallowed as honest to Cob missiles sprung from a compartment in his desk. Laser rolled out of the way as the rest of his team mates scattered. He felt lighter, somehow, and despite the faint ringing in his ears, he could hear the flying desk land with a thunk.

And then the smoke cleared.

And Boxman was staring at him, eyes wide with shock.

Laserblast reached up to touch his helmet, but wasn't surprised when his fingers met skin and hair instead.

"Oh… fuck," Boxman said.

Laserblast couldn't agree more.


End file.
